The Wilted Rose
by Graceful Amaryllis
Summary: New York City, the largest city in the United States America and where adventures start. Their adventure begins with the arrival of Rose, a mysterious blader with a dangerous past that makes their parents fear her. What dangers their children will face as they encounter this mysterious blader? Will they find out on time. Rated T for Violence and Cursing.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

A forty year old woman with straight chin length caramel brown colored hair walked around the living room of their mansion in Malba, Queens. She was looking over at the photos that hanged on the cream and pale turquoise walls. It was either photos of their four little angels, her husband, herself, or the six them together. The woman smiled before a maid appeared with a demitasse of coffee with a saucer under it. This immediately caught her attention as her coffee brown colored eyes looked over at the maid.

"Here's your coffee Miss Noelani," said the maid.

The forty-year old woman known as Noelani responded, "Thank you very Violet, but you can call me Noelani though."

The maid placed the coffee on the table and left the area. Noelani picked up her demitasse and she began drinking her coffee. She smiled as she realized it was the way she liked it, which was a decaf coffee with three sugars and a hint of International Delight Salted Caramel Mocha flavored creamer. It her signature drink when she's home and relaxing after a long day of work in the vineyards. A barking sound was heard and it caught Noelani's attention. A small black and white Pembroke Welsh Corgi ran swiftly and a sixteen year old girl with straight elbow length platinum blonde and black hair and coffee brown colored eyes followed the dog from behind.

"Ilisa!" yelled the sixteen year old girl.

The black and white dog known as Ilisa looked over at Noelani and snuggled against her. She stopped immediately as she watched the Pembroke Welsh Corgi acting affectionate to the forty-year old woman.

Noelani asked, "Why were you chasing Ilisa there Xiomara."

The sixteen year old known as Xiomara explained to her mother that Ilisa was running around the house after she tried to gnaw on Dark Aphrodite, which was the teen's beyblade. Noelani felt disappointed about that the house pet would do such a thing. The forty year old realized what today after her daughter mentioned her beyblade.

"Today is that Citywide Beyblade Tournament," wondered Noelani.

Xiomara responded back, "Yeah and I guess you're going to watch it along with our father and two siblings."

A smile appeared on her face as she mentioned Beyblade. It had been sixteen years since she had retired from beyblading because wanted to focus on her marriage, her pregnancy, and also the family business. Now the forty year woman passed her beyblading legacy along with her husband, Miguel Lavalier to three of their children. Yes three of their children since the fourth one declined it properly. Suddenly a sixteen year old boy with spiky caramel brown and chestnut brown hair walked into the living room as he saw Ilisa with her mother and twin sister.

"Xio are you ready to go?" questioned the sixteen year old boy.

Xiomara responded back, "Yeah Mateo and we don't want to be late."

"Do you mind if I take you there? Your father had to run an errand at the vineyards. He promised me that he'll make it to the tournament on time," wondered the caramel brown haired woman.

Xiomara and Mateo smiled and informed their mother that they were fine with her driving. Plus they knew about her history of being a blader and beybattles made their mother happy. A fourteen year old teenager with caramel brown curly hair and coffee brown eyes walked downstairs and saw her mother with her older siblings and the family pet. She seemed to be a bit confused on what had just happened, but Xiomara informed the fourteen year old was nothing.

"Have you been practicing for the tournament Sara?" asked Xiomara.

The fourteen year stated, "Yeah I have practicing Xio, but that doesn't mean anything though because it's best not to be overconfident."

"Is Aouli coming?" asked Mateo.

Their mother commented that Aouli had Tae Kwon Do lessons today and he won't be able to watch the tournament. The ten year old boy and the youngest of the Lavalier Leal family wasn't much of blader, but he liked fixing beyblades and collecting data on them just like Xiomara and also their father. The mother of four informed Violet that they were leaving and that they won't be back for about an hour or two. Violet commented that she was going to take of the mansion, but Noelani commented that she can relax and have fun while she was gone. Her three teens realized that their mother really cared about the maids that were inside the mansion.

* * *

**This ends the prologue The Wilted Rose. I'm going to need OCs since it's going to be focusing on the children of Beyblade Series. I'm going to need ten to twelve OCs for this story. Here are the rules.**

**1) Please be Descriptive**

**2) 1 to 4 OCs per Author (since there are chances that there are OCs that are siblings)**

**3) No "Refer to my Profile for details" crap**

**4) No Mary Sues/Gary Stus characters**

**Known Characters (Name-Age-Parents-Beyblade-Owner)**

Xiomara Luz Lavalier Leal-16-Miguel Lavalier and Noelani Lavalier Leal-Dark Aphrodite-Me

Mateo Bellamy Lavalier Leal-16-Miguel Lavalier and Noelani Lavalier Leal-C. -Me

Sara Emiliana Lavalier Leal-14-Miguel Lavalier and Noelani Lavalier Leal-Bright Venus-Me

Cedric Parker-15-Michael Parker and Seoyeon Ryu-Tryguar-Me

Hitomi Melisa Zepeda Tachibana-16-Hilary Tachibana and Carlos Zepeda-Radiant Wolf-GoldenAngel999

Nikolai "Nikki" Valkov-15-Tala Valkov and Megan Valkov-Yin Ookami-Gingercookiessnaps

Katerina 'Kat' Hiwatari-17-Kai Hiwatari and Rosemarie Rousseau Hiwatari-Dominique Metal Shine-country-grl20

Dylan Kingston-17-Brooklyn Kingston and Megan Masefield Kingston-Wyvern Metal Spark-country-grl20

**Couples**

Cedric and Xiomara

Mateo and Hitomi

Nikolai and Sara

Dylan and Katerina

**Form is on profile. For now read and review! **


	2. My Name is Rose

**My Name is Rose**

"So there is going to be a lot bladers joining this tournament," commented a male's voice

An onyx haired Korean-American teenager with vibrant green eyes stared at the bladers that were inside the famous Jacob Javits Center on West 34th Street and 11th Avenue. The tournament that he entered was a citywide tournament that involved bladers who lived in five boroughs of New York City. The emerald eyed Korean-American blader took out his beyblade, which was a vibrant golden yellow color with black spots on. On the beyblade was a golden yellow jaguar wearing a silver and neon purple armor on it. The Asian-American teenager adjusted his necklace, which has silver charm that has the Korean hangul for the number three on it.

A man's voice asked, "Are you tense about this tournament Cedric?"

"Not really because I'm not feeling overconfident or tensed about this tournament. Whoever wins, wins it and whoever loses, loses it father," responded Cedric.

Michael looked over at his only son, who seemed to be neutral about the tournament. He understood how his son felt about the tournament because it reminded him of how his wife felt during any sort of tournament. Cedric was one of the few bladers from Staten Island that were participating in that tournament. Bladers from all of New York City were pumped up about the tournament for weeks now. Cedric then looked over at the bracelet on his left wrist. It was black and gold bracelet and saw there were a few bladers that had the same bracelet as him.

"Cedric!" exclaimed a female's voice.

The black haired Korean-American teen turned his head over and saw a blonde and black haired teenager. She wore a black and white corset-styled tank top with a dark turquoise and silver broken heart on it and a black and white ruffled mini skirt that reached an inch above her knees and a pair of dark turquoise ripped leggings underneath the skirt. The blonde haired teen also wore a pair of silver laced fingerless gloves on and a Chrome Hearts BS Flare Pendant CH O ring with pave diamonds on it. Michael walked away as he left the two teens by themselves at that moment. His emerald green eyes looked over and he saw a silver and black wristband around her left wrist.

"Hey there Xiomara," responded Cedric, "how you been?"

Xiomara smiled and said, "I'm fine and I see that you're in a different block than I am."

"Yeah and I guess Sara and Mateo are in different blocks aren't they," wondered the red haired boy.

The sixteen year old multi-racial girl commented, "They are in the different blocks as well."

"Plus I want to apologize for what happened in the closet last week," stated Cedric.

* * *

"_Out of all the people in the world, you were the one that I had to be with," commented Xiomara._

_ I sat across from the Birthday Girl, who had her legs closed of course since she wore one of her signature black and white punk tutu skirts on with ripped fishnet leggings on. A faint blush appeared on her face, but she turned her head towards the right to avoid eye contact. She said nothing after the last comment she had. I looked over at my best friend's sister and I realized something. She wasn't like other girls because she had to somewhat lively personality with other, but she was more reserved towards me. _

"_Two minutes left!" yelled Mirae._

_I muttered, "Fuck…"_

_"So what you want to do now?" asked the Birthday Girl._

_ Without hesitation, I crawled over toward Xio who looked over at me with her signature coffee brown eyes. She didn't know what was going on until I placed my left hand on top of hers. The blonde and black haired teen looked over at me before she placed her hand my right cheek and she stroked her soft and delicate fingers around my cheek I moved closer and instantly, my lips touched Xiomara's lips. As I kissed her gently towards her soft lips, Xiomara was shocked at first, but she began to kiss me back. As I pushed her back towards the floor, we continued our unexpected make-out session until the door opened._

"_That was unexpected," said Mirae and Mateo simultaneously._

_ The two of looked over and both of us had panicked expressions on our faces. Our friends saw that awkward moment between the two of us. We both looked over before I stood up immediately while Xiomara tried to make herself comfortable before she left the closet. I don't know how I felt after I just kissed my best friend's twin sister for the first time._

* * *

"I can't blame you Cedric because they thought that something was going to happen in that closet though," commented Xiomara.

The Korean-American boy responded back, "Yeah and we both had our first kiss, but I'm not sure what it really meant for the two of us."

As the two teens continued to have their conversation, a peached skin girl with wavy rose quartz pink colored hair looked over at them with her dull amethyst purple colored eyes. She had a black and dark blue wristband around her left wrist and approached the two teens. Coffee brown colored eyes looked over to the right and saw the pink haired girl that approached them. Xiomara seemed to be confused as she saw her right in between her and Cedric.

The pink haired teen was no older than seventeen and she wore a dark blue and emerald green collared halter top on with a pair dark gray denim skinny jeans with a black belt with a silver skull shaped belt buckle that was encrusted in diamonds. The older teen wore a pair of thigh length royal blue leather high heel boots on. There was a black rose hair accessory adorned to her hair.

"And you are?" asked Xiomara.

The older teen responded, "I apologize for eavesdropping on your conversation. My name is Rose… Rose Montalvo."

_"¿__Qu__é__ parte de Nueva York usted vives?" _asked the blonde and black haired teenager.

Rose responded back, _"__Yo soy del Tremont en el Bronx. Y que parte de Nueva York vives."_

"_Soy del Malba en Queens pero yo nací en Paris, Francia," _replied Xiomara.

The pink haired girl responded back, _"__Yo no soy de aquí porque yo nací en Tulcán, Ecuador."_

_"__Mi abuela es de Tulcán también pero nací en Maui, Hawái__,__"_commented Xiomara.

From afar, Michael heard the conversation between the two girls and his eyes widen as he heard the pink haired girl's last name.

"_Montalvo? Is it possible that she's related to…No way that is crazy though,"_ thought Michael in his head.

In another part of the convention center, Mateo walked around as he looked over at his wristband. It was a forest green and black wristband and it was different from his sister's wristband. The caramel haired boy looked around the bladers that supposed to be in the same block as him. That meant he had to face his sisters if he won his part of his block. Mateo sighed to himself and took out a bottle of Strawberry Lemonade Powerade from his bag. As he took a sip of his drink, a girl with shoulder length chestnut brown hair with black highlights and chocolate brown eyes. Her attire consisted of a white midriff top with a silver on the top with a black vest that had a silver Star pin attached on the left side. She also wore a pair of black sparkling damaged shorts on with a pair of black fishnet leggings under it and a pair of black knee length boots. As for her accessories, she had a pair of Silver Star earrings on with silver bracelets on her wrists, and a pair of black fingerless gloves on.

The caramel haired boy thought that girl looked very familiar to him, but he wasn't sure where he knew her from. He stood up and walked away and that caught the girl's attention immediately. As she looked over at her wristband, it was a black and violet wristband. The chestnut brown haired girl sighed to herself before she looked over at the woman that stood right next to her.

"Isn't that Miguel oldest son right Hitomi?" questioned the brown haired woman to the fifteen year old.

The girl known as Hitomi responded back, "Yeah I think so since he looks like him though he had his mother's hair color. I think his name was Mateo."

"Go talk to him then to see if he remembers you," said Hillary to her daughter.

The famous supporter of the G-Revolutions was now a married woman with three children, two girls and a boy. Hitomi, her oldest daughter was the blader in her family since she married a blader. Luckily it wasn't her so called "teammates", but one of their friends from a prior World Championships. As Hitomi approached Mateo, the sixteen year old boy continued to look over at her.

"Mateo isn't it?" questioned the chestnut haired girl.

Mateo responded back, "Yeah and you're….Hitomi am I right."

"Yeah that's me!" exclaimed the Japanese-Mexican teen.

Now the sixteen year old European-Hispanic teen remembered Hitomi. It was from his and Xiomara's sixteenth birthday and Sara's fourteenth birthday. Yeah shared a birthday with his twin sister and younger sister but it didn't bug him at all. Mateo was stunned to know that he didn't recognize prior to their reencounter.

"So you're probably representing Brooklyn in local tournament huh?" wondered the sixteen year old boy.

The fifteen year old smiled and commented that there were a lot bladers from Brooklyn this year. That was technically true and he looked over towards his left. There stood a girl with rose quartz pink hair with a black rose hair accessory adorned to the right side. She looked over at the two bladers with her amethyst colored eyes. Mateo didn't know why that girl stared at them so unusually.

"Sorry if I'm interrupting you," said the pink haired Hispanic girl.

Hitomi responded, "It's alright and I was wondering w-"

"Who am I? I can answer that of course and my name is Rose Montalvo," replied the older teen.

Both Mateo and Hitomi looked over at the seventeen year old native from Tulcán. There was something suspicious about her, but neither one of them knew what it could be though. About a few meters away from the trio, a Mexican-American man looked over at the pink haired girl that stood. He didn't seem to like her much and he wondered if Rose Montalvo was related to one of their worst enemies.

"Long time no see Carlos," said a voice.

The Mexican-American man known as Carlos looked over at the blonde haired man right next to him, "The same thing with you Miguel."

"Is something wrong?" asked Miguel.

Carlos responded, "That Rose girl, I think she has a relationship with you known who."

"You mean her," stated the blonde haired Argentinian-French man.

They looked over at their kids and wondered if they were in danger. Around a different part of the convention center. Sara walked around the area and looked over the bladers that were entering tournament. The caramel brown haired girl knew that there were in total of sixty-four bladers and they were going to be divided into eight blocks. That meant that seven other bladers had the same black and crimson wristband as hers.

She was pretty damn lucky to be in a different block than her older siblings. The fourteen year old European-Hispanic girl didn't want her and her precious Bright Venus to waste time with her siblings' beyblades. It wasn't that she was overconfident, but the caramel haired girl knew their beys' strengths. As she continued on roaming around the place, her intense russet eyes looked over and stared at a familiar red haired teen.

"I know that sea of red anywhere," commented Sara as she looked over teen with short red hair.

About three feet from the fourteen year old, a tall Russian-American boy with bright crimson hair and vivid emerald eyes stood there as he leaned on the wall close by. By the looks of it, he was about fifteen years old and his attire consisted of a black t-shirt with a red jacket over it and a pair of denim jeans on with black belts and his beyholders were around his waist. He also wore a pair of black and white sneakers on his feet. The Russian-American teen had a pair of red headphones around his neck and he wore a pair of black fingerless gloves on. He had a black and yellow wristband around his left wrist. His emerald eyes adjusted slightly as he looked over towards the tan skinned girl was there. He immediately recognized her.

"Sara," said the pale skinned Russian-American teen.

* * *

"_How's the party Nikki?" asked Sara._

_ I looked over at the second Birthday Girl and she wore a black and white laced tank top that revealed her navel area with a with a pair of black skinny jeans on and a pair of knee length white leather boots. Her elbow length caramel brown hair was in stylish ponytail. _

_I responded back, "It's pretty good and you seem to enjoy sharing a birthday with your siblings."_

_"I see and I can't believe that we have to play Seven Minutes in Heaven," commented the fourteen year old girl__._

_Mirare commented, "Your turn Second Birthday Girl."_

"_Shit," muttered the fourteen year old girl._

_ Our Korean-American friend took out the hat and I looked over at Sara. She dug her hand deep into the hat as she looked away. She immediately picked up an item before she revealed the item to their friends. My eyes widen as I looked at the item that Sara chose from the hat. It was my black cord necklace with the silver wolf charm on it._

"_Looks like Birthday Girl and Nikki are going inside the closet," said Mirae._

_ Both Mateo and Xiomara looked over at their younger sister before she placed my necklace back into the hat. We both stood up and Mirae opened the door to the closet. As we walked inside the huge dark closet, the door was locked immediately. Luckily I turned on the light so the room was illuminated. Sara sat down and leaned on black and neon blue snowboard with white hearts on it._

"_Whose snowboard is that?" I asked._

_She responded back, "Mine since I love snowboarding despite knowing that risks of it."_

"_I see and what do you want to do," I wondered._

_Sara said, "Ask me questions."_

_ My right eyebrow raised as I heard the fourteen year old's response. She looked over at me as she sat across from me. Her arms were crossed as she gave me that look like she knew what would happen here._

"_Favorite color?" I asked._

"_Black, white, and neon blue__,__"__ responded Sara._

"_Favorite Food?"_

_"Sausage and Pineapple pizza with a cheesy garlic crust."_

"_Favorite Band?"_

"_Sleeping With Sirens."_

"_Who would you want to be with? Mirae or I?" I asked._

_ A smile appeared on her face as she crawled over towards me. As we made close contact, she whispered into my ear that she would choose me over Mirae. That made me smile before I gently placed my lips on top of her. As we both kissed for the last remaining minutes, I didn't know if that was her first kiss. Sara was indeed a special person because we were similar in many ways. Plus that kiss won't mean anything because they want to see a spectacle at the end. The door opened and my eyes opened suddenly. Xiomara looked over at us as I pulled away from Sara. The other Birthday Girl looked over and she saw her older sister._

"_You saw nothing," said Sara, "you saw nothing."_

* * *

Sara said as she saw the pale teen, "Hey there Nikki. You look paler than ever."

"And you continue to get tanner each time I see you," Nikolai responded back.

She commented, "That kiss didn't mean anything because I knew they were expecting it."

"I should've guessed and what about those answers you gave. Where those decoys?" wondered the Russian-American teen.

The fourteen year old brunette replied, "Those are actually true because I wouldn't lie to you about this. You're the only person I can sympathize with really."

That was true because Nikolai knew that the multi-racial teen wasn't like her three other siblings. She stood out the most, but in a very different way though. He hasn't figured it out yet, but he was certain that Sara was closer to him than anyone else. As the two continued to talked, the mysterious girl known as Rose looked over at Russian-American talked with his younger friend. A smile appeared on her face as she decided to interrupt the conversation once looked over at the pink haired girl as she approached his son and his friend. The black rose hair accessory on the girl's head made his emerald eyes widen suddenly.

"_It can't be… That's girl is related to her,"_ thought Tala.

As the rose quartz haired girl approached the duo, Sara looked over and she moved a few steps back. She began to tremble lightly as that caught Nikolai's attention. Rose looked over at them before the fourteen year old girl stopped trembling.

"I'm sorry if I've startled you," commented Rose, "it wasn't my attention to startle you."

Sara responded back, "It's alright and I'm sorry for my sudden reaction."

"It's alright and my name is Rose Montalvo," said the rose quartz haired girl.

The fourteen year old replied, "I'm Sara… Sara Emiliana Lavalier Leal."

Nikolai said nothing because he doesn't seem comfortable talking to her. He felt like there was something was going on with this Rose girl. She seemed to be sweet, but the Russian-American blader had a bad feeling about her. He also noticed how Sara reacted to her. It was at best that he kept an eye on her. That doesn't mean him because the five other bladers don't why she interfered with their conversations. What about their parents? They seemed to be terrified about Rose and who she was she related to.

* * *

**Preview of Chapter 2**

"_Go no Crystalline Venus!" yelled Rose._

_ Xiomara and Sara's eyes widen as they heard the name of the beyblade that Rose used. Their parents realized that their suspicions were right of course because they have fought against an opponent that used the same beyblade over twenty years. Noelani placed her head as she recalled the memories that dreaded beyblade. This immediately caught Miguel's attention because he remembered that she was affected by Crystalline Venus, a powerful beyblade that was created by Professor Octavian. He made different Crystalline Gods beyblades that posed a serious threat to bladers that faced them._

"_How is this possible?" questioned Hillary._

_Seoyeon responded, "It's possible that a descendant of that bastard decided to revive the Crystalline Gods beyblade line."_

_"True and we know that Rose Montalvo is daughter of Lucilla Montalvo," said Tala._

_Miguel asked, "What purpose do they have now though?"_

* * *

**This ends the first chapter of The Wilted Rose. Looks like there's a lot going on in the first chapter. The flashbacks are during the twins' and Sara's birthday (they were born on the same day, but Sara was born two years after her older siblings). Yes the bladers know one another prior to the story since because their were all friends at some point and their kids met at some point in their lives. Those first kisses may affect how their relationship may go in future chapters. Who are Professor Octavian and Lucilla Montalvo? I will explain in in the second chapter and there will be flashbacks about them and the Crystalline God beyblades within the story to make connections. For now, please read and review.**

**Translations**

_"¿__Qu__é__ parte de Nueva York usted vive?"_"What part of New York do you live?"

_Yo soy del Tremont en el Bronx y que parte de Nueva York tu vives."= "I'm from Tremont in the Bronx and what part of New York you live."**  
**_

_"Soy del Malba en Queens pero yo nací en Paris, Francia,"="_I'm from Malba in Queens but I was born in Paris, France."

_____"______Yo no soy de aquí porque yo nací en Tulcán, Ecuador."=_"I'm not from here because I was born in Tulcán, Ecuador."

_"__Mi abuela es de Tulcán también pero nacío en Maui, Hawái__,"= _"My grandmother is from Tulcán but she was born in Maui, Hawaii."


	3. The Tournament Begins

**The Tournament Begins**

"So you have seen Rose as well," wondered Tala.

Michael, Miguel, Carlos, Noelani, Hilary, Seoyeon, and his wife Megan looked over at the red haired Russian man as they told them about their children's encounter with Rose. They had the same feelings that Tala had as they looked over at the pink haired blader. Noelani remembered about the blader with that same hair color and the black rose hair accessory.

"Lucilla Montalvo is her mother for sure because I noticed something about Rose that you guys didn't notice about Lucilla years ago," stated Noelani.

Miguel asked, "What was that Noelani?"

"Do you see the necklace that she wore around her neck?" questioned the caramel haired woman.

Hillary responded, "Yeah, but what does the necklace has to do with it though Noelani."

Seoyeon replied, "Remember what Lucilla said after she defeated Noelani the first time around after she touched the necklace?"

* * *

_As we rushed towards Noelani's side, I looked over at the rose pink haired bitch as she stared… No glared at us with her malicious amethyst colored eyes. I had met bladers that were cruel and sadistic, but Lucilla was worse than those blader I had met for sure. Michael looke over at me as I glared at the Crystalline Venus blader with my mint green colored eyes before she touched her silver rose shaped locker._

_Lucilla whispered "I lose the next battle, the Black rose withers and spreads it's spores of evil for a new Black Rose blossom beautifully so it causes pandemonium to others."_

"_What're you think now?" questioned Michael._

_Seoyeon commented, "I wish can beat the living crap of this girl, but I can't since she won the match."_

"_I know how you feel abou-" said Michael before I walked away._

_ His emerald eyes looked over at as I walked out of the stadium. My friends looked over at my direction as they saw me leave. Was the battle too much for me to see? Or was it that I knew that these Crystalline God beyblades were no good at all. I knew what Noelani went through because I went through the same thing when I faced a blader with a similar beyblade two days ago. Luckily I managed to forfeit the match before Burst Jaguar was destroyed because I knew that I couldn't defeat "Him". It was best not to interfere with these bladers because we knew that we weren't strong enough to defeat them._

"_Where are you going Seoyeon?" asked Emily as she ran towards me._

_I responded, "We're not ready to face them. These bladers are on a different level than all of us and we don't stand a chance. After my battle with Antonius and Noelani's battle with Lucilla, I realized that we can't beat them in our current state."_

_"So we're going to forfeit from this battle?" crudely remarked Rick._

_I commented, "No… We're going to my place and have discuss what happened during those battles and to know what were the flaws of the matches that lead to all of this. From there, we can figure how what kind of modifications to use our on beyblades to improve on speed, stamina, attack, and defense and also different training regimens."_

"_When did you became the smart one Seo?" asked my boyfriend._

_I replied, "I always have been smart, but in this case… I was making a reference of what I do after I lose any kickboxing matches only."_

_ The others looked at me before a pair of eyes began to open. I looked over and I saw Noelani, who was now wide awake at the moment. I stopped before I decided to turn back to check on her. Her coffee brown eyes looked down and tears started develop from them. It caught Miguel's attention instantly because he knew that she went through so much during that match. Lucilla walked away and Noelani tried to stand up, but her the huge gash on her left thigh hindered her. Before she fell, Miguel and Ray helped her up as my friend watched Lucilla walked way._

_I asked, "How do you feel Noelani?"_

_"I'm sorr-"said Noelani before I cut her off._

_I commented, "Don't apologize to me because I knew you wanted to battle for me when I was in that same vulnerable and defenseless state. But for now, we need to work harder to make sure all of us can defeat them together."_

_ Noelani looked up at me as tears streamed from her eyes. I smiled as I dried her tears from those beautiful brown eyes. For some reason, I can't stand when people who make Noelani cry because I knew how sensitive she gets when bladers insulted her after losing to them. A smile appeared on my face and I told the others that we should leave as well. There was more to be explained and to be talked about._

* * *

"I lose the next battle, the Black rose withers and spreads its spores of evil for a new Black Rose blossom beautifully so it causes pandemonium to others," repeated Seoyeon.

The Korean-American woman commented that Lucilla said that more than twenty years ago after she defeated Noelani during that dreadful battle. Maybe this what she meant by all of that, but they need to see what Seoyeon said was true though. The eight bladers from the A-Block selection had arrived and one of the eight bladers was the rose quartz haired blader with the black rose hair accessory. Rose Montalvo was one of the bladers from that block. There was screen with the faces of the eight bladers that were there. It randomized the photos until it revealed the photos the two bladers.

"Our first match up is going to be Rose Montalvo against Ross Pierce," said DJ Jazzman.

Rose looked over and gave her signature smile towards her opponent. Her opponent Ross was African-American teenager around the age of fourteen with short black hair and coffee brown eyes. His skintone was dark tan like color and he wore a dark gray t-shirt on with a white vest over it and a pair of light wash jeans on with a black belt that had holders for his launcher and his beyblade. Ross also wore a pair of gray sneakers on and as for his accessories, the African-American teen had a steel blue fedora hat on and a pair of white fingerless gloves on. The two bladers walked towards the beydish that stood there. Noelani stood up and it caught her husband's attention immediately.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

She said, "I'm going to stretch a bit before sitting down."

"Really mom?" questioned Xiomara

Noelani looked over and saw the blonde and black haired teen as she sat down with her friends and siblings. They were watching the match as well because their matches haven't start yet. She then looked over and saw another blader that sat right next to Hitomi. She was a petite, but strong looking teenager as she stood around 5'3" with vibrant long honey hair that was down and slightly curled. The seventeen year old had bright amethyst purple eyes that reminded their parents of a certain someone. For her attire, she wore a pair of light wash jeans with a vibrant crimson halter top with a white leather jacket over it. On her feet were a pair of silver colored ballet flats and the honey haired blader had a black and hot pink wristband on.

"If Katerina is here, that means Kai and Rosemarie are here," commented Seoyeon.

The Korean-American woman turned her head and saw her parents as they sat far away from them. As the two bladers prepared themselves, Rose took a red, pink, and aqua beyblade with a bit-chip that had a crimson and black sparrow with armor made from actually rose quartz. Megan took a quick glance and realized that it was the same beyblade that Lucilla used years ago.

"3!" exclaimed ROse

Ross exclaimed, "2!"

"1!" yelled the crowd.

The two bladers yelled, "Let it rip!"

Both bladers launched their beyblades into the green beydish. There were trees that were ten to fifteen feet tall. It was a nature based beydish, which made Rose smile because she knew how to use the beydish to her adventure. An orange, light brown, and forest green beyblade attacked the vibrant colored beyblade, but it simply dodged each single attack. Ross wasn't furious, but he knew that he shouldn't

"Go now Crystalline Venus!" yelled Rose.

Xiomara and Sara's eyes widen as they heard the name of the beyblade that Rose used. Their parents realized that their suspicions were right of course because they have fought against an opponent that used the same beyblade over twenty years. Noelani placed her head as she recalled the memories that dreaded beyblade. This immediately caught Miguel's attention because he remembered that she was affected by Crystalline Venus, a powerful beyblade that was created by Professor Octavian. He made different Crystalline Gods beyblades that posed a serious threat to bladers that faced them.

"How is this possible?" questioned Hillary.

Seoyeon responded, "It's possible that a descendant of that bastard decided to revive the Crystalline Gods beyblade line."

"True and we know that Rose Montalvo is daughter of Lucilla Montalvo," said Tala.

Miguel asked, "What purpose do they have now though?"

"To cause havoc and pandemonium of course," said Noelani, "but I have once question though."

Seoyeon asked, "Why the Crystalline God beyblades are back?"

* * *

"_I can't go on!" I yelled._

_I went down on my knees as the eleven others continued to run out of the laboratory. Noelani and Julia looked over and saw me on my knees. That battle against Antonius took so much from me since I received most of the injuries from Crystalline Minerva. I looked over at Noelani and Dahlia as they helped me up. They had the same type of injuries that I had, but they were standing up and walking._

"_You guys," I weakly said._

_Dahlia responded back, "We aren't going to leave you behind."_

_"Yeah because the twelve of us came here together to fight those who have humiliated us once before. We defeated the Twelve Crystalline Gods and there is no way that are going to stop us," commented Noelani. _

_ I agreed with them, but I told them that we should run as well. They agreed with me and we ran away as quick as possible. The others looked over and saw the three of us running towards. They told us to hurry up, but it was too late. A metal wall separated us from them, which meant that we were in trouble._

"_Looks like I captured three of the miniature Beyblading Calvary," said a man's voice._

_We recognized that voice immediately and the three of us turned our bodies around and we saw the man that stood in front of us. Professor Octavian, a thirty-five year old scientist with saffron colored hair and silvery purple eyes. He was known as the creator of the Crystalline God Beyblades and cruel and sadistic bastard. Antonius, Lucilla, and Soonkyu stood right next to him before they took out their beyblades._

"_You don't know the full extent of the Crystalline God Beyblades," said Professor Octatvian, "demonstrate their true power."_

_Antonius yelled, "Sapphire Chrysalis!"_

"_Rose Quartz Prism!" yelled Lucilla._

_Soonkyu screamed, "Onyx Trap!"_

_An emerald green ram with gold horns appeared with a deep intense Sapphire crystal armor on and it launched a vibrant blue light towards me. Instantaneously, a sapphire prison appeared and it trapped me. A black and crimson sparrow appeared and it wore a Rose Quartz armor and it launched a pink light towards Noelani. A Rose Quartz crystal prision trapped Noelani and Dahlia was the one left. Suddenly a red-orange and yellow-orange bat appeared and it wore an Onyx crystal armor on and it launched a black light. Dahlia was now trapped in an Onyx prision_

"_What are we going to do with them Doctor Octavian?" questioned the Crystalline Venus blader._

_Professor Octavian responded back, "We can use them to join us. I have three Crystalline God beyblades I wanted someone to test them out in battle. These three bladers are perfect to represent the strongest of the Crystalline God beyblades. Noelani will be the owner of Crystalline Juno, Dahlia will be the owner of Crystalline Prosperina, and Seoyeon will be the owner of Crystalline Psyche."_

_We glared at the bastard who captured us and we refused to join him. Noelani and Dahlia were disgusted that he gave them that offer. Doctor Octavian, the creator of the Crystalline God beyblades told us that we had to work under his commands or he kept us in captivity in these crystal prisms. Even after I defeated that bastard, the sadistic professor wanted us to work for him. Noelani commented that she preferred to stay in her prison than to work with him. Dahlia felt the same way about the situation. _

_"We all accept your offer," I said._

_Dahlia and Noelani yelled, "What!"_

_"We will get out of this together and better we join them to make sure that we get out from their wrath," I muttered._

_Doctor Octacvian whispered to himself, "If this fails, one my three children will continue the research to make them more powerful."_

* * *

After that sudden flashback, Seoyeon commented that Doctor Octavian had three kids and that one of them will continue his work. Noelani remembered that since she also heard what he said while she was captured. If that was possible, their kids had to know what was truly going on. Their eyes focused on the match and they weren't surprise that Rose took the lead. She commanded the battle while Ross felt pressured by it.

"Time to finish you off for good," said Rose mischievously, "Thorn Destruction!"

The infamous armored black and crimson sparrow appeared and it summoned a barrage of black and red thorn vines. It trapped its opponent's beyblade and it shattered Ross's beyblade into millions of shards. The others were stunned on how strong Crystalline Venus was and this didn't seem to faze Kai, who also felt suspicious towards the seventeen year old Ecuadorian blader. Rose caught her beyblade and walked away and left a very distraught and traumatized Ross.

"The winner of the match is Rose!" exclaimed DJ Jazzman.

Hitomi said, "Looks like Rose isn't your typical friendly blader."

"I agree with you Hitomi because she's a brute," commented Kat.

Xiomara couldn't agree with more and she knew that this Rose girl had to be stopped somehow. Sara looked over at her older sister and saw the serious expression she had on her face. The fourteen year old knew that Xio felt suspicious towards the Crystalline Venus blader since that is how she also felt about Rose. Nikki looked over at his Hawaiian-Portuguese friend and saw how tensed she was.

"Still tensed about Rose?" questioned Nikki.

Sara replied, "Yes because after hearing our parents talk about her mother and what they have done to them in past, I feel like something bad is going to happen."

"Xio," muttered Mateo.

As the matches continued, the other bladers competed for a spot for the semi-finals of the A-Block Tournament. Rose watched the other bladers battle it out until her eyes were focused on a dark chocolate brown haired blader battling in the third battle of the first round matches of the A-Block. That blader was no older than seventeen years of age and he had chocolate brown hair with long bangs on the front while it was short in back, but it was messy though. He had these beautiful yet dazzling emerald green eyes. The seventeen year old was stocky and well-built and that caught some of the other girls' attention. As for his attire, he wore a red t-shirt on with a pair of black denim jeans on. He also wore a black zipped up leather jacket over his t-shirt and a pair of black and white sneakers. That blader had the same wristband like Rose's Kat's eyes widen as she recognized the teen that was battling at that moment.

"Dylan!" exclaimed Kat.

Katerina was stunned to know that her close friend and possible crush was battling at that moment. Dylan as the blader was known, was battling against Federica Leo, a blader who also resided in Malba in Queens. The Lavalier Leal siblings' recognized the sapphire Italian-American blader as Xio's best friend from middle school. The match was getting interesting until Federica's beyblade was launched out from the beydish, causing the European-American girl to lose her match. Dylan caught his beyblade, which was Wyvern Metal Spark.

Federica commented, "Looks like I lost this match."

"You did a great job Fedrica and I hoped you enjoy your battle," said Dylan.

The sapphire haired girl stated, "I did and I have to admit, you're one heck of a strong blader. The better blader won and I can't argue with that in any manner."

From the stands, Brooklyn looked over at his son as he shook hands with his opponent. A smile appeared on his face until a blue haired Russian-Japanese man stood right next to him huh.

"So Dylan is participating in the tournament as well Brooklyn," commented Kai.

The orange haired man looked to his right and saw Kai there with his fancy business suit on. Aside from Miguel who was a CEO of a wine company, Kai was also a very influential man as well since he has come from a rich and well-known family. Well it wasn't just him though. Brooklyn looked over at the others and saw how they were talking to one another. He felt different since the BEGA fiasco more than twenty years ago and he wondered if they have forgave him

"Don't act like the BEGA fiasco was all your fault. You don't have to feel that way because we all had move on into our lives to much better things. They may had remembered that incident, but mostly likely forgave you and the others," commented Kai, "but something had been going on as of now that you don't know about."

Brooklyn asked, "What is it?"

"The Revival of the Crystalline God beyblades," commented the Japanese-Russian man.

* * *

**Preview of Chapter 3**

"_You don't stand a chance against me!" yelled Aurelius, "go now Crystalline Neptune!"_

_ As the aqua, gray, and pale blue beyblade attacked Dark Aphrodite, Xiomara gritted her teeth as cuts appeared on her body. This was one hellish fight that the sixteen year old multi-racial blader won't be able to handle. Her parents, her siblings, and Cedric watched as Xiomara commanded her beyblade to attack on. Aurelius continued to command his beyblade to attack with no remorse. Shards of Dark Aphrodite were launched towards the blonde and black haired blader's body._

"_Gah!" screamed Xiomara._

_ Blood began to ooze as her breathing became a bit uneven. Noelani watched her daughter suffer during that match until her eyes looked up suddenly. A grayish-pink haired blader with piercing sky blue eyes stood there with an expensive business suit on._

_"Antonius…" muttered Noelani._

_Seoyeon asked, "Did you just say Antonius?"_

_ The Korean-American woman then turned her head over and saw the bastard that she defeated years ago. He was alive and well with a son, who just acted like him. The mixed martial arts fighter and former bladers mint green eyes showed rage and anger that caught her husband's attention. Michael and the others looked from behind and saw the former blader of the Crystal Gods standing there with that devious expression on his face._

* * *

**That ends the second chapter of The Wilted Rose. As the dark past continues to unravel, more of their former enemies appears. Doctor Octavian was revealed, but the real mystery is who is behind the Revival of the Crystalline God Beyblades? The person will be revealed in two more chapters. For now, please read and review for now.**


	4. Neptune's Wrath- Part 1

**Neptune's Wrath- Part 1**

"I need to get going," said Xiomara.

The Dark Aphrodite blader stood up before she walked away from her friends. She needed to focus on her matches since she was determined to win the match. As she left the room, her chocolate brown colored eyes looked to the right as she saw an auburn haired sixteen year old girl with bright green colored eyes. The auburn haired teen wore a white short sleeved collared shirt on with a dark blue and black tie on with black and dark blue ruffled mini skirt with a pair of black fishnet leggings under it. She also wore a pair of white combat boots on with a pair of black fingerless gloves on and an expensive diamond skull necklace on.

"Federica!" exclaimed the Dark Aphrodite blader.

The auburn haired girl known as Federica turned her head over and saw her best friend instantly. A smile appeared on her face as she approached the European-Pacific Islander blader.

Frederica commented, "I see that you decided to skip the other matches huh."

"I have my own matches to be worried about Federica and you did your best out there I have to say," stated Xiomara.

The Italian-American blader said to her BFF, "I know and I knew I had to accept the loss regardless."

"Wise as usually Federica I have to say. I'm so grateful that we became best friends because of you, I didn't know where I would be at," said the blonde and black haired teenager.

* * *

"_Today students, we have a new student," said Mr. Carson._

_The students from Mr. Carson's s seventh grade class seemed to be really unenthusiastic about meeting me for the first time. It's seemed to be awkward for me since my family moved to Queens for a few weeks now. We didn't know anybody who lived around the area and I looked over at the teacher. He seemed to be a very interesting and kindhearted teacher. Plus it was the first time that I was in any sort of school since I was homeschooled in Alpine, New Jersey for the first six years._

"_Hello, my name is Xiomara Luz Lavalier Leal and I'm from Paris, France, but I lived in Alpine in New Jersey before coming to Malba. It's a pleasure to meet you all," I said._

_Mr. Carson asked, "Lavalier Leal did you just say? Aren't your parents famous for their wine company Château de Rose?"_

"_Ah yes they are and they are working a branch of Château de Rose, which is known as Château de Lille," I responded back._

_ The other students were annoyed for the fact that I was rich girl in a public school, which made frown slightly. Mr. Carson told me to sit down next to Federica, who was an auburn haired girl who sat down in back. The other students were appalled for the fact that I had to sit to one of the most popular students in the school. As I walked towards the back of the room, an auburn haired girl with vibrant green eyes looked over at me. She didn't say a word before I took my seat. The Italian-American girl then looked over at notebook and I saw a sketching of a pale ice blue colored swan with an elegant yet fierce silver and gold armor on it's body._

_I said, "That's a beautiful drawing."_

_"Thanks Xiomara. It's a drawing of my beyblade's bitbeast, Froswan," said Federica._

_I stated, "It's no problem and I'm also a blader as well since my parents were bladers as well."_

"_So you must be the daughter of Miguel Lavalier and Noelani Lavalier Leal huh?" wondered the European-American blader._

_ I nodded my head yes and I told her that I had a twin brother named Mateo, who was in another seventh grade classroom, a younger sister named Sara, who was in a fifth grade classroom, and younger brother named Aouli, who was in first grade. Federica told me that she had an older sister who was in the eighth grade and her name was Elena. I made my first friend in Queens._

* * *

Federica agreed with Xiomara of course since they continued their strong friendship for the last four years now. As the two girls laughed together, a grayish-pink haired blader looked over at the two girls that were talking to one another with his bright orange colored eyes. He was no older than eighteen years old of age and he took a sip of his water. The teen's eyes focused towards Xiomara since she looked like someone familiar to not him, but to his father.

* * *

"_Why are doing this Noelani?" I asked her._

_ Noelani, who stood there right next to Antonius looked over at with her coffee colored eyes. She wore a vibrant purple sleeveless V-neck dress that reached an inch above her knees. There were silver swirl outlines that surrounded that entire dress from bodice to skirt. Noelani wore an expensive white diamond necklace around her neck with diamond shaped white diamond stud earrings. She also wore a white fur stole to cover her shoulders and peacock feather hair accessory adorned to her caramel brown hair. As for her shoes, Noelani wore a pair a silver peep toed pumps on. Dahlia and Seoyeon were lavishly dressed as well as they stood right next to Soonkyu and Lucilla respectively. _

"_I'm sorry Miguel… I didn't want to stoop this low to hurt you or any of us. We were tortured as they captured us. You think that we betrayed you because we wa-"_

_A whip cracked and my eyes widen as I saw this. The Crystalline Athena blader whipped Noelani without any hesitation and there was a medium sized gash on her back. Noelani stood up weakly and looked over at Dahlia and Seoyeon. They looked extremely worried about her since she tried her best to rebel against them. _

"_To be honest, I have to say that these two bladers should face in combat. It would make an interest matching to see two lovers fight against each other in this first match," said Doctor Octavian._

_ We weren't lovers in any way since we had broken up a few months ago. As I looked over at Noelani, her expression changed to a malicious expression there was triumphant smirk on her face._

"_If you say so Master Octavian," commented Noelani._

_I muttered, "Noelani…"_

* * *

The eighteen year stopped drinking his water until a man with the same pinkish-gray hair and he wore a lavish royal purple business suit on with a pair of white Italian leather dress shoes on.

"Are you alright my son?" asked the man to the eighteen year old.

The eighteen year old Italian-Greek teenager commented, "That blonde and black haired girl looked like her parents. What were their names again?"

"Miguel Lavalier and Noelani Lavalier Leal were two the bladers that opposed against us twenty to twenty-one years ago. You should know them since they make a delicious Rose Moscato wine my dear son," said Antonius to his son.

Aurelius, who was the former Crystalline God blader's son didn't understand that Xiomara was the daughter of two bladers he despised the most. He played a key part from that moment to make sure Noelani was obedient to the Crystal Gods team since she was on their side, not the opposing side. He knew that these bladers played with fire and that their children were going to pay for their parents actions. Aurelius knew that Xiomara was a threat to him and to his objective. She needed to be eliminated from the tournament. Federica looked over at her right and saw the father-son duo and wondered about them.

_"__Isn't that who I think it is?"_ thought Federica.

Xiomara asked, "Federica, are you alright?"

"I know who that guy is with the grayish-pink hair," stated the Italian-American blader.

The Froswan blader stated that the person that was glaring at them was Aurelius Petro, the son of famous Italian-Greek CEO of JOKER X Corporation Antonius Petro. The blonde and black haired sixteen year old never had heard of them before, which made her best friend worried about her. She had to inform her father about that since he might know something about the Petro Family.

"B-Block matches are going to start!" said the announcer.

The Dark Aphrodite blader stated, "I have to go Federica. You should cheer me on."

"Sure thing I guess…" weakly said Federica.

She watched her best friend leave and she sighed to herself. A man placed his hand on the sixteen year old girl's shoulder and her green eyes looked to her left. A blonde haired man with beautiful blue eyes looked over at the Froswan blader and saw her concerned expression.

"Worried about Xio huh?" questioned Enrique to his daughter.

Federica stated, "Yeah because I know what you told me about the Crystal God beyblades and the bladers that participated more than twenty years ago. I fear that something worse is going to happen that we're in the way father."

"I see and I'm not surprised you said that my little _principessa_," responded the Italian man to his daughter.

A smile appeared on her face before they decided to head off to the arena where the B-Block matches were going to start. Maybe there was going to be more relief for them as they watched the bladers battle to see who rise to the top. In area where the B-Block bladers were, Xiomara looked over at the seven bladers that were there. It seemed that five to six of them were novice to slightly advanced bladers, which didn't seem to be a problem. She looked across from her and saw the same grayish pink haired blader across from her. He wasn't much of a talker though it made the sixteen year old Dark Aphrodite blader a bit tense though.

"The B-Block matches are going to start and let's see the bladers that are going to be battling first!" exclaimed Blader DJ.

The screen appeared and it shuffled the photos of the eight bladers of the B-Block matches. Miguel, Noelani, Sara, Mateo, Cederic, Seoyeon, and Michael walked to their seats and saw the bladers from the B-Block matches standing there looking at each other. Antonius who just stood there and watched the two families that were walking to their seats. A smirked on his face before he looked at the screen above and a mischievous smile appeared on his face.

"The first match has been decided. The two bladers that are going to be facing each other are Xiomara Lavalier Leal and Aurelius Petro!" exclaimed Blader DJ, "looks like it's going to be a hard course match between high leveled bladers!"

Xiomara looked over at Aurelius, who just looked away from her. He didn't say a word about it until he walked towards the beydish. The multi-racial teenager sighed to herself and walked towards the beydish. It was her time to battle and she needed to win this match especially for Dylan.

* * *

"_Rose Quartz Destruction!" yelled Rose._

_ My friends and I watched as Rose may had called out Crystalline Venus's strongest move of all. I looked over Katerina, who was now worried for Dylan since he may had gotten into severe trouble with Lucilla. We knew that she was a brutal blader, but this may be a reason why to fear her the most. The chocolate brown haired blader watched as the black and red sparrow appeared in front of him. Its eyes changed from its typical rose pink color to a menacing yellow colored eyes. Huge pillars of rose quartz surrounded Wyvern Metal Spark and a barricade was formed. _

_Dylan yelled, "Break free Wyven Metal Spark!"_

_ A black and yellow falcon began attacking the barrier, but it was no use at all. The shield that surrounded it was too powerful to even penetrate. The ferociously sparrow bitbeast launched itself towards the barrier and cracked it. Instantly shards of the pink gemstone were launched like a shower and some of them hit Dylan. As the shards attacked the seventeen year old boy, Katerina watched in terror as he was pushed back a few feet. At the same time, the silver and red beyblade was launched into the air and it landed right next to Dylan's unconscious body. Sara's teeth began to grit as she watched that bitch get away it. It seemed that she wanted to deel with Rose herself. What kind of mess that we have gotten into now?_

* * *

Xiomara snapped out of her thoughts for the moment and saw her opponent immediately. She took out Dark Aphrodite, which was a black, white, and rose pink colored beyblade. The bitbeast was a darkish red dove with it a beautiful silvery pink armor that covered its wings, chest, and head areas. As the two bladers ready their beyblades, her chocolate brown colored eyes glared at the Greek-Italian blader. She knew that he was no good and that she need to win.

"3," said Xiomara.

"2," responded Aurelius.

"1," replied the crowd.

"Let it Rip!" yelled the two bladers.

As the two beyblades were launched into the dish, Xiomara commanded her beyblade to attack an aqua, pale blue, and gray beyblade that spun around the dish. As it attacked head on, it disappeared instantly which made the blonde and black haired blader stunned.

"Huh?" questioned Noelani.

Aurelius yelled, "Go now Crystalline Neptune! _Lama D'Acqua_!"

His beyblade began to glow as Miguel's eyes widen suddenly. Aurelius was another owner of the Crystalline God beyblades. A powerful shaped crescent shaped beyblade appeared and was launched not just at Dark Aphrodite, but at Xiomara as well. As Xiomara felt the impact of that attack, she was pushed a few feet but she stood there. Dark Aphrodite began to wobble drastically before it regained some of its spin. Xiomara saw that there was a medium size gash on her right shoulder and she winced lightly.

"Xiomara…" said Hitomi.

Nikolai commented, "Looks like Xio is in the same situation like Dylan during his battle against Rose."

"I know and this is no coincidence that they have beyblades that are similar to one another," commented Cedric.

"You don't stand a chance against me!" yelled Aurelius, "go now Crystalline Neptune!"

As the aqua, gray, and pale blue beyblade attacked Dark Aphrodite, Xiomara gritted her teeth as cuts appeared on her body. This was one hellish fight that the sixteen year old multi-racial blader won't be able to handle. Her parents, her siblings, and Cedric watched as Xiomara commanded her beyblade to attack on. Aurelius continued to command his beyblade to attack with no remorse. Shards of Dark Aphrodite were launched towards the blonde and black haired blader's body.

"Gah!" screamed Xiomara.

Blood began to ooze as her breathing became a bit uneven. Noelani watched her daughter suffer during that match until her eyes looked up suddenly. A grayish-pink haired blader with piercing sky blue eyes stood there with an expensive business suit on.

"Antonius…" muttered Noelani.

Seoyeon asked, "Did you just say Antonius?"

The Korean-American woman then turned her head over and saw the bastard that she defeated years ago. He was alive and well with a son, who just acted like him. The mixed martial arts fighter and former blader's mint green eyes showed rage and anger that caught her husband's attention. Michael and the others looked from behind and saw the former blader of the Crystal Gods standing there with that devious expression on his face.

Aurelius commented, "Your mother and father embarrassed my father during the last battle. They decided to go up against my father and Lucilla in tag-team match after your mother left us for good. She would have been a strong blader, but that bitch refused to do anything for her. My father had to discipline her to become an obedient blader even if he had to resort to violence. You will suffer as well as you face the Wrath of Neptune."

"The Wrath of Neptune?" questioned Noelani.

He yelled, "Go now Crystalline Neptune! Crushing Tidal Slam!"

Crystalline Neptune began glowing a dark blue color and an ice blue and black dolphin appeared wearing an aquamarine gemstone armor appeared right in front of Xiomara. It's eyes changed from light sea green to pitch black colored eyes. Powerful emerald green water submerges the entire area and water began to flood around Xiomara and Dark Aphrodite. The blonde and black haired European-Hispanic girl panicked slightly as powerful waves of water slammed with no prevail and trapped her in a sea of water. Cedric growled as he watched his friend being tortured by this. Miguel and Noelani didn't expect that he was going to take it far.

Miguel muttered, "Xiomara…"

Shards of aquamarine that were in the waters attacked the blader and the owner as well. As the emerald green water disappears, Xiomara was on her knees all soaking water with cuts surrounding her body. Aurelius smiled and thought it was his victory. His revenge scheme was complete until he heard a spinning sound.

"Huh?" questioned the Greek-Italian teen.

Antonius asked, "This match should be over."

"It's not over yet!" yelled Xiomara

She slowly attempted to stand up as she looked over at Dark Aphrodite as it spun there with a stronger force than ever. Xiomara yelled in pain slightly, but it didn't stop her from making her move. It was her turn to turn the tables and win that match even it meant risking her life like that.

* * *

**Preview of Chapter 4**

"_You're an annoying bitch like your mother," complained Aurelius._

_Xiomara smirked and replied, "Yeah I'm an, but I'm going to kick your ass whether you like it or not. "_

_ Dark Aphrodite clashed against Crystalline Neptune with extreme force, which made it push back further and further. It was her match to begin with and she wanted to end that match for good because she didn't want other bladers to suffer this bastard's wrath. A smiled appeared on Miguel's face as he watched his daughter command the battle. Tala saw how forceful Xiomara was as Dark Aphrodite attacked the opposing beyblade with sheer force._

"_My Little Punk Princess has really grew up to be a strong blader like us. I'm glad that she's my daughter because she made my world complete," thought Miguel, "she's always will be a Daddy's Girl."_

* * *

**This ended the third chapter of The Wilted Rose. Now I starting to hate Aurelius and Antonius more than I hate Rose and Lucilla. Plus there is going a sweet father-daughter flashback between Xiomara and Miguel in the next chapter to show how much Miguel adores her. The idea from some parts of the story came from Fairy Tail (Chapter 383 when Lucy was submerged in water and Chapter 376 when Wendy activated Dragon Force and started retaliate against Ezel) For now, read and review.**


	5. Neptune's Wrath- Part 2

**Neptune's Wrath- Part 2**

"Shall we continue this battle?" asked Xiomara in a sarcastic tone.

Aurelius growled lightly as he shut his eyes before he commented that she shouldn't aggravate him. The blonde and black haired sixteen year old then commanded Dark Aphrodite to attack Crystalline Neptune. As the black, white, and rose pink attacks Aurelius' beyblade, his father Antonius growled lightly. He was a tad bit furious at the sight that the daughter of his enemies took control of that battle. Hitomi watched as Xiomara as she continued on battling against Aurelius at full force despite her injuries. That went the same thing for Hillary as she watched Noelani's eldest daughter fight in the same style she used to fight years ago.

"Like mother like daughter," commented Hillary.

Noelani said, "Not exactly Hillary because Xiomara doesn't use any particular battle style that is based on mine or Miguel's. She along with Sara and Mateo had their own battle styles that you'll see in their battles soon.

"One question though Noelani. How can Xiomara survive an attack like that since she was technically drowning in water?" asked Carlos.

Miguel responded back, "She wasn't drama since she's used to water and she knows how to keep her breath underwater for long periods of time due to be a swimmer and also swim captain of the girls' swimming team in Bayside High School."

* * *

_The Bayside Commodores were going up against the Newton Pioneers at the swim meet and the girls were going up now. Xiomara looked over at girls over from the rivaling school. She didn't say much before she headed off to the swimming pool along with some of the other swimmers from Bayside and also from Newton High. The girls were getting ready for the Women 500 Meter event and Xiomara was focused. She already won gold for Women 1 Meter Dive ever and silver for Women 200 IM event. The 500 Meter event was the only event that she always got gold in since freshman year. _

"_Why Xio swims better than us?" asked Aouli._

_I looked over at my ten year old son and I told him that Xiomara enjoyed water since she was a baby since I always took her baths since she was born until she was seven. I also told him that Xiomara was interested in swimming when she saw the swimming pool in our old mansion in Alpine, New Jersey when she was one. Since then Xiomara wanted to become a swimmer and the swim team was a great opportunity since demonstrated her talents for swimming for the last three years now. My other children played sports as well. Mateo played soccer for the school while Sara played volleyball for the school as well as softball along with Xiomara. They were quite athletic I had to say. As the event commenced, the eight swimmers jumped into the pool and began swimming. Xiomara and the team captain of the Newton High girls' swim team. They always had faced each other in that event with Xiomara winning the gold while the other girl would get either bronze or silver. They weren't actually rivals or enemies since they actually respected each other and praised on their swimming abilities. As Xiomara made it to the end, she took the first breath our air after she made it at the first. _

"_Xionara broke the school record that was held by Cassidy White two years ago when she was team captain of the swim team," said Sara._

_Mateo commented, "It didn't expect that to happen and I bet Cassidy is smiling right now."_

"_So you beat me again Xiomara. You're one hell of a great swimmer," stated the girl on the right of Xiomara._

_Xiomara said, "You too Angellise and I can't believe that I broke the school's record for the Women's 500 Meters."_

_"Yeah and you're more experienced than me because you had been swimming since you were one. I started when I was like four," commented the Newton High's swim captain, "that's why I respect you because you dedicate to yourself not just in swimming but in Beyblade and softball as well."_

_She commented, "Beyblade's always had been in my blood because of my parents since they were bladers before us. Plus I give credit to the man of my life for teaching me this sport."_

_"And who could that be?" questioned Angellise._

_Xio smiled and replied, "My father of course because he always was there for me and supported of what I did."_

_ As I heard the conversation between my daughter and Angellise, a smile appeared on his face because Xiomara has shown good sportsmanship towards others. She respected all her opponents and decided to talk with them after an event ended. It was something she had done since she decided to play sports at Bayside. _

* * *

Xiomara looked over at Aurelius and he was provoked by her actions as she decided that Dark Aphrodite to attack Crystalline Neptune. She knew that she had to defeat him even it meant risking her own life. The blonde and black haired teen panted as she tried to focus on the match. She needed to win against him and that was that of course. Aurelius looked around to see if there were any flaws from Dark Aphrodite. He knew that she was threat and that all threats had to be eliminated immediately.

"Aquamarine Tempest!" yelled Aurelius.

A storm of powerful aquamarine winds and rains attacked the tri-colored beyblade along with its owner. Xiomara shielded herself from the fierce attacks as shards of aquamarine gems attacked her. She was already exhausted from the previous attacks. Coffee brown colored eyes looked over at her opponent and saw the devious expression he had. His mint green colored eyes showed no signs of remorse and he felt that he needed to take over the match no matter what. The attack was too much for her as she flew a few feet as she was slammed towards the hard ground. Was this the end of that match?

"_Is this the end? Did I just embarrassed myself the way I just did during that match?" _thought Xiomara.

Aurelius commented, "People like you cannot overcome the Crystalline Gods. You are inferior to them and that you need to be eliminated."

Miguel looked over at his daughter, who was now traumatized by this as couldn't move her body. First his wife with Antonius's brutal treatments and now his eldest daughter with the physical and mental torture of Aurelius. Like father like son and this caused Miguel's grayish-blue raged in anger. Noelani looked to her right and saw her husband as he acted like the way he did years ago with Barthez. What ticked him off was seeing his daughter being tortured by the likes of him. She knew how close her husband was with Xiomara since the day she was born.

Xio always had this unconditional love for her father no matter what. She knew that her eldest daughter was known to be a "Daddy's girl" and "My Little Punk Princess" though it embarrassed the sixteen year old at times. Noelani knew that and it didn't hurt her much because she knew how affectionate Xiomara was towards her when she was younger.

* * *

"_She's beautiful isn't she?" I asked._

_ Miguel looked over at me as I had Xiomara in my arms by my bedside. It had been a day since the twins' birth and we were settling in as parents to not just her, but to Mateo as well. Our son was currently sleeping at moment, so that meant that we can spend time with our little princess. Miguel then looked over and saw Xiomara as she was fussing at the moment. _

_"Let me have her for a bit," my husband asked._

_My eyes widen as shocked as I heard this. He wanted to hold her, but I told Miguel to come close and he did. I gave Xiomara to him and he began to hold her. Miguel looked over at the newly born girl with his steel blue colored eyes. Her huge dark blue colored eyes stared at my husband and Miguel smiled. He smiled as our daughter grabbed onto her father's hands. This made my heart melt because I didn't expect the two of them to be bonding instantly._

* * *

"_Come here Xio," I encouragingly said. _

_ I looked over at Xiomara, who just stood there as she stared at me with her coffee brown colored eyes. She didn't know what to do since she had been standing there. Our ten month old wasn't sure if she should take the first step or not. As she took the first step, her hand released itself and began walking. A huge grin appeared on her face as she walked towards me. She began giggling and laughing as she saw me there._

_ Immediately, I lifted my daughter up as she began to giggle as well. She was indeed a very happy girl when I was around. One of the few things I never expected was that Xio was a Daddy's girl and also the enjoyment of having a daughter. It was indeed the best thing in the world and I was blessed that Xiomara was a part of my life._

* * *

"Xiomara! Stand up!" Miguel yelled.

The blonde haired girl's widen as she heard that familiar voice. She tried to lift her body, but she screamed in agonizing pain. Aurelius smirked at the sight of it until he saw his opponent sitting up. Xiomara looked up and over and saw her father standing there. He wanted to support her because he knew that this match wasn't even over.

"Father…" muttered Xiomara before she nodded her head.

She tried to stand up despite the attacks that were inflicted at her. The Dark Aphrodite blader knew that she was strong and it was time to show that she's the stronger blader than Aurelius was ever was. Dark Aphrodite spun weakly, but it wasn't the end of the battle. Cedric looked intently as he saw his childhood friend as she stood there. He has never seen her that was before and it was probably for the fact she endured so much from the attacks.

Katerina commented, "And she still stands. What is driving her to do so?"

"Her determination of course. As a high school athlete, Xiomara always determined to do her best whether it was swimming or softball. Seeing how Aurelius tortured her during the match, she knew that the lives of others are at risk since these Crystalline God beyblades are considered to be a threat," said Mateo, "how I know… Xiomara's my twin and I understand how I feel about her."

Nikki stated, "You're one good brother indeed Mateo. You always protect your younger siblings though they know how to stand up for themselves."

"You're an annoying bitch like your mother," complained Aurelius.

Xiomara smirked and replied, "Yeah I'm an, but I'm going to kick your ass whether you like it or not."

Dark Aphrodite clashed against Crystalline Neptune with extreme force, which made it push back further and further. It was her match to begin with and she wanted to end that match for good because she didn't want other bladers to suffer this bastard's wrath. A smiled appeared on Miguel's face as he watched his daughter command the battle. Tala saw how forceful Xiomara was as Dark Aphrodite attacked the opposing beyblade with sheer force.

"My Little Punk Princess has really grew up to be a strong blader like us. I'm glad that she's my daughter because she made my world complete," thought Miguel, "she's always will be a Daddy's Girl."

Xiomara continued on as Dark Aphrodite's attacks were getting stronger and stronger. The two bitbeasts clashed against one another with the armored dove taking the lead. Aurelius growled as he continued watching this. He knew that he had to end this match because it was too much for him to handle. His rage was off the roof and Xiomara provoked him more and more.

"Fuck this you are going to get what you deserve! Wrath of Neptune: Trident Punishment!" screamed Aurelius.

Xiomara yelled, "Not if I can do something about! Dark Aphrodite! Flaming Crystal Burst!"

Both bitbeasts began to launch their final attacks. Crystalline Neptune created a trident of water that continued storing power at a high rate, which worried Miguel and the others. Xiomara didn't show no signs of fear because she wasn't afraid of Aurelius nor Crystalline Neptune. She looked up at Dark Aphrodite as she entrusted her feelings towards it. The dove's body and armor was encased in a strong crystalize armor and it was surrounded in flames. It launched itself at a swift pace as the powerful water trident was launched at it. It created a powerful explosion that encased the room in steam. Both bladers weren't seen until a thud was heard suddenly. The others wondered who won the battle. Was it Xiomara? Or was it Aurelius? As the cleared up, the results were clear as the blue skies. Crystalline Neptune was out of the dish, which caused Aurelius to freak out and scream a bunch of profanities. Xiomara looked down and saw Dark Aphrodite spinning there.

As she caught her beyblade, the teen's body moved back as she collapsed on the ground once more. Her body couldn't take the last attack since those three powerful attacks took a toll from her body. Miguel saw how bad Xiomara looked, but he felt satisfied that she won the battle. The paramedics arrived at the scene and placed Xiomara on a stretcher before they head off. Miguel stood up as it brought his wife's attention.

"Stay with Xiomara," said Noelani, "I know she would want that."

"Yes and I brought her some spare clothes just in case something like that would happen," replied Miguel.

In the infirmary, Xiomara was in a bed as she wore a night gown with an IV drip in her arm. Her body was covered in bandages at the moment and she sighed to herself. The match was over and she won the match against Aurelius. She smiled lightly and looked over at Dark Aphrodite. It wasn't in bad shape, but there were a few cracks that can be easily fixed. The door opened and it brought the sixteen year old's attention. She looked over and saw her father with a bag of new clothes.

"Hey there Xio," said Miguel.

She smiled and said, "Hey dad. I cannot believe I won the match and I'm sorry if I gave you or mom a heart attack."

"You're mother and I had it worse when we were bladers, so we're used to it," commented Mr. Lavalier to his daughter, "my Punk Queen."

Xiomara said, "Now you promote my nickname to Punk Queen… That's cool and I like it."

He smiled as heard that from his daughter. Xiomara approached him and hugged him immediately. She thanked him for giving her the support to stand up when she needed it the most. Miguel hugged his daughter back because he loved her and he had to watch her grow up each time.

"Get changed Xio," said Miguel to his daughter.

Xiomara replied, "Sure thing."

* * *

**Preview of Chapter 5**

_What the hell was wrong with area? Mateo wondered how is opponent did what he just did. The C.H. Gargoyle blader wasn't sure if he can even beat Grant and his beyblade Stormdra. He thought his sister had it worse, but he wasn't sure though._

_Grant asked, "Aren't you going to give up just yet?"_

_"No because I will be on top just like my twin sister, who was waiting for me and my younger sister as well. We all promised to fight until the end together like a family," said Mateo._

_ Hitomi was stunned as she heard the words of her potential crush. She knew how much the sixteen year old caramel brown and copper haired teen cared for his sisters, but to make a promise like that… She never expected that from somebody like him. A blush appeared on her face as it caught Xiomara's attention. _

_"Looks like Hitomi cares about Mateo," thought Mateo's twin to herself._

* * *

**This ends the fourth chapter of The Wilted Rose. Looks like Xiomara was victorious, but there's more troubles ahead for the teens. I need some important information that I forgot to ask in the previous chapter. You can PM a third outfit for the characters' kids. Plus please PM this information for the OC parents (Age, Physical Appearance, Personality, and Outfit in that order). For now, please read and review.**


End file.
